Jiang You
Jiang You (蒋游) is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Tyrannical Ambition. On the 10th Server, he uses the account Crowd Lover. Appearance Personality The exact opposite of crowd loving, he is not an extremely talkative person.Chapter 107 Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella On the account Crowd Lover, he joins Ye Xiu's group to beat the Frost Forest record for Tyrannical Ambition on the 10th server. He practices the dungeon with the team a few times. On their record setting run, while scouting their abilities, he suspects Cleansing Mist's real identity after she uses a professional Launcher technique, Delivery Gun. However, he disregards these suspicions, passing it off as a fluke.Chapter 104 Together they beat the record with a time of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds, though Jiang You does not think much of it.Chapter 105 Afterwards, he continues leveling with the group. As the team is chatting he talks with Cold Night in a private chat. He relays his observations: Soft Mist and Steamed Bun were both newbies, but Lord Grim's abilities were pro level. As they chat, they try to determine Lord Grim's identity. The first thought is that he is Ye Qiu, however they also question whether he could be a member of a club testing out a new weapon—the transforming Myriad Manifestation Umbrella. They settle on the latter idea, and Jiang You tells Cold Night to try and rope the two newbies in. After finishing leveling with the party, Jiang You says goodbye and logs off. Volume 3: Stormy Situation Jiang You advises Cold Night to ask Ye Xiu about the ransom to not set the record clear time for Line Canyon.Chapter 164 Jiang You thinks that Ye Xiu has amazing foresight in holding dungeon clear records as ransom for uncommon materials. Jiang You tells Cold Night to negotiate the Line Canyon ransom with Ye Xiu.Chapter 165 Jiang You goes to Tyranny's headquarters to ask for help on the 10th Server. He hears Han Wenqing shouting critiques in the practice room. Jiang You loses his courage and walks away from the Tyranny practice room. He decides to look for Zhang Xinjie, who may be serious but not as loud and stubborn as Wenqing. Later, Jiang You leaves the Tyranny building. He thinks about the Tyrannical Ambition teams on the 10th Server, who will make their final Line Canyon dungeon clears. Jiang You wonders what type of record Lord Grim will set at Line Canyon.Chapter 187 On the 10th Server, Jiang You logs on as Crowd Lover and meets with Cold Night. Jiang You tells Cold Night about his failure to talk to Han Wenqing. Jiang You learns that Cold Night will continue to discuss the ransom price for Line Canyon. Jiang You hears from Cold Night that Excellent Dynasty, their absolute enemy, wants to talk face to face with them. Jiang You speculates that this meeting will be about dealing with Lord Grim.Chapter 188 After negotiating for three hours, Jiang You sends elite players to join Excellent Dynasty's forces to hunt down Lord Grim and forms a temporary alliance of seven guilds.Chapter 196 Volume 4: Pursuit On the 10th Server, Jiang You exits the Line Canyon dungeon and sees Lord Grim's party fighting a Blossom Valley and a Void Walk team. Jiang You messages Cold Night to send reinforcements. Jiang You and his four Tyrannical Ambition elites save the other guild teams and attack Lord Grim.Chapter 218 Jiang You and his team rushes to fight Cleansing Mist, a critical character to Lord Grim's attack. This fails when Jiang You and his four teammates are suppressed by Lord Grim.Chapter 219 Jiang You recognizes that Lord Grim's party is using the dead angle strategy, which is to attack opponents' blind spots, and "Screen Cannon," a support tactic to use a long-range Launcher to deal damage.Chapter 220 Jiang You is suppressed to death by Lord Grim and Steamed Bun Invasion. Jiang You revives his Crowd Lover character back in the city. He is angry about his disgraceful death to Lord Grim's party. Jiang You hears from Cold Night that the Tyrannical Ambition forces are rushing to Lord Grim's location.Chapter 221 Jiang You learns about Lord Grim's Line Canyon record clear time of 29 minutes, 51 seconds, and 44 milliseconds. He does not think much of the record because Lord Grim's party consists of four level 31s and one level 30 character, which are below the level 33 cap at Line Canyon. Jiang You tells Cold Night to keep the Tyrannical Ambition members chasing Lord Grim on task while Jiang You leads a team to kill the wild boss.Chapter 223 At Line Canyon, Jiang You leads five other Tyrannical Ambition members. He is angry when he sees Lord Grim's fake coordinates of Cliff Ronin Alpine, the Line Canyon Wild Boss, on world chat. When more players arrive at Line Canyon, Jiang You quickly lures the wild boss to a quiet location.Chapter 225 Jiang You is excited that his party is overwhelming the wild boss.Chapter 226 He is horrified when Lord Grim, Soft Mist, and Steamed Bun Invasion ambush the Tyrannical Ambition party. Following the death of the Blade Master, Jiang You is shocked that Lord Grim's team is suppressing the five remaining Tyrannical Ambition members.Chapter 227 Before Jiang You's low health Crowd Lover can drink a potion, he is killed by Lord Grim. Crowd Lover respawns at the city. Jiang You smashes his table in rage and goes to his Striker teammate's screen to look at the situation. Jiang You watches as the Striker is killed by Lord Grim and Cliff Ronin Alpine. Jiang You goes back to his computer and tells Cold Night to form a party to hunt down Lord Grim, who is stuck fighting Cliff Ronin Alpine.Chapter 228 Jiang You and his five teammates are killed by Cliff Ronin Alpine and Lord Grim's party.Chapter 229 Jiang You is furious when he sees the system announcement of Lord Grim, Soft Mist, and Steamed Bun Invasion killing the Line Canyon Wild Boss. Jiang You messages Cold Night to kill Lord Grim. Jiang You learns that Cleansing Mist and One Inch Ash are offline. Jiang You is angry when he learns that Lord Grim logged off.Chapter 230 Jiang You has trouble sleeping at night. He hates Lord Grim, who is mechanically superior. When Jiang You falls asleep, he has a nightmare, where Lord Grim steals a boss from Jiang You. Jiang You wakes up after four hours of sleep. He cleans up and gets dressed for breakfast. Jiang You, who is an official employee with benefits, goes to the Club Tyranny dining hall for lunch. He greets the staff including Han Wenqing. After eating lunch, Jiang You waits until Zhang Xinjie to finish his lunch before discussing in-game matters. Jiang You explains to Xinjie about the Unspecialized Lord Grim and Lord Grim’s amazing skill. Jiang You learns to prepare accounts for Xinjie to look at Lord Grim later.Chapter 231 Skills and Abilities As noted by Ye Xiu, his hand speed is lower than Steamed Bun's. However, since he has been playing Glory for a long time, he is well-versed on the mechanics of the game.Chapter 103 While dungeoning in the Frost Forest, his role was to maintain a balanced damage output. To do this is impossible in practice, so even when he made deviations in damage, he quickly adjusted it. Jiang You is considered as one of his guild's experts. He is a top-tier experienced veteran from the Heavenly Domain.Chapter 218Chapter 219 Gallery Ep12 jiang you.jpg Trivia References Category:Elementalist Category:10th Server Category:Guild Category:Tyranny